The Prince of Temptation
by QueenofOld
Summary: ON HIATUS Caspian has been corrupted by Miraz, so Cornelius flees with Susan's horn, calling the Pevensies back to Narnia. Susan is captured during the raid on the castle and "gifted" to Caspian by his uncle. Can she help him see the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to ****seargentlambchop for the AU plotbunny!**

* * *

Summary: When Dr. Cornelius realizes that Caspian has been corrupted by his uncle, he flees with the horn and calls the Pevensies back to Narnia to rally the troops against Miraz and save the dark prince. What happens when Caspian captures Susan during the raid on the castle?

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just writing for fun.

Author's Note: This is Dark! Caspian people, so don't read if sensitive subjects easily offend!

**Prologue**

The professor knew his young mentor was beyond his help during their last session. It was a subtle change that had occurred over the past several months. It started with a few random statements concerning his abilities to lead and how much better he thought his uncle would be on the throne. Doctor Cornelius simply tried to reassure the boy that the Telmarine crown was his birth right and move on.

The boy's demeanor began to change as Miraz began cutting his lessons short, eventually taking it upon himself to teach the young man his own "lessons". Caspian gave the professor a subtle warning during their last lesson.

"It is not wise for you to continue speaking of such fairy tales, professor. I have grown to care for you as family and it would be a shame if news of your...beliefs fell on the wrong ears."

He knew Caspian was warning him in his own harsh way, which meant the boy wasn't beyond help...he was only beyond his help. That evening, as soon as the halls of the castle fell quiet, he fled to the forest.

**Chapter 1**

Although he had always been a believer in the Kings and Queens of Old, he was astonished when he saw them. They were so young.

As they formulated a plan to take the castle, Cornelius told them of the young prince who lost his way. He sat beside Queen Lucy, staring down at his hands, "I began noticing a change in him months ago, but I didn't want to see it."

"Well, what happened to him?" asked Peter.

Cornelius sighed heavily, "His uncle began cutting our lessons short...filling his head with all sorts of rubbish. He somehow convinced Caspian that the Telmarine way was the best and only way and that he was the only one equipped to crush the Narnian resistance...if it existed. I know there is still good in him...he just needs to be shown the way. In a manner of speaking, he saved my life...he warned me of Miraz's intent, which is why I am here now."

The brothers and sisters looked at each other, "We'll need to take the castle."

With a mass of Telmarine troops preparing to march across the river, their only chance of gaining the upper hand was to storm the castle. All agreed that this was their best and only option.

The raid on the castle was well planned, but no one could have predicted how many Telmarine troops existed behind the walls of the gate. Miraz, in his constant state of paranoia, surrounded the castle with his own personal army. The Narnians put up a valiant fight and attempted to retreat before the gate was closed. Peter watched in horror as a guard knocked Susan unconscious with the handle of his sword. He began to snatch his steed around to go back, but it was too late. The gate was too far down. He jumped off of his horse and began running toward the gate, but was held back by Glenstorm.

His cries of anguish filled the air as he was drug away, kicking and screaming. When Edmund reached the How, he and Lucy found out what happened to Susan. The Narnians didn't know what to say or do to comfort their Kings and Queen...they just prayed that Aslan would protect Queen Susan.

Susan woke up to the sounds of two men speaking in hushed tones. For a moment, she wondered where she was, but then remembered the fight and stayed deathly still...she was a prisoner. Her hands were bound together and her head throbbed.

From where she lay, she could see she was in a nice room with a fireplace on the opposite wall and a bed which stood in front of her. She lay on a bear skin rug, stripped of her bow, quiver and small dagger she typically kept strapped to her thigh in case of emergency. She quieted her own thoughts to listen to the conversation that was happening behind her.

"She is their so-called Queen of Old. I think this one is named Susan..." said Caspian.

Miraz's lips turned upwards in an evil smirk as he watched his nephew stare at the girl as she lay facing away from them. With each word to the impressionable prince, he was becoming darker and harder...he was becoming the perfect Telmarine.

"She is lovely, is she not my nephew?" said Miraz.

Caspian forced himself to break out of his daze as he stared at her...she was lovely. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but she was the enemy and you never show weakness in front of the enemy. "Yes, she's beautiful."

Miraz patted his nephew on the back, "Consider her my gift to you...a thanks for being wise enough to do what is right for your people."

"A gift?" Caspian asked confusedly.

Miraz laughed sinisterly, "We Telmarines would have nothing if we did not take what we want. She is yours now. I will have extra guards placed at your door to make sure she does not try to escape."

Caspian's eyes widened slightly as he understood his uncle's meaning. He stuttered as his uncle left the room. "Thank you, uncle."

She heard the young man sigh as he walked over to her and looked down at her face, "Ah...you are awake. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

She shook her head vigorously and sat up, narrowing her eyes at him. He squatted in front of her and studied the bump on her head. When he reached to brush her hair away from the spot, she yanked away.

He laughed dryly, "Now now your highness...I won't bite...hard."

"You are nothing like the professor said you would be."

His face drooped, "So you have seen the professor?"

"Yes...and he believes you can be saved from yourself Caspian."

He glared and stood, stalking away from her to pour a goblet of water, "He knows nothing...I do not need to be saved from anyone, especially myself."

He walked back and offered her the water, "Here."

She cautiously took it and drank thirstily. She had heard him talking to his uncle, but prayed he didn't have the guts to do what the bastard was suggesting. Susan shifted uncomfortably as his eyes wandered over her body, "What are you going to do to me?"

He suddenly grabbed her arm and snatched her to her feet, causing the throbbing in her head to intensify. She cringed and attempted to yank from him as he drug her to his bed, "Are you afraid Queen Susan?"

She glared at him for a moment before spitting in his face. Before he could stop himself, he back handed her, sending her to the floor hard. He almost looked aghast at his own actions, but quickly regained his composure, holding her in his steely gaze as she tried to turn over as best she could with her hands bound.

"That was not behavior befitting a queen..."

She rubbed her cheek and glared at him, "And that was not behavior befitting a prince."

She saw his hard stare falter a bit as he looked away, "You know nothing of the behaviors of a Telmarine prince, Narnian."

She clenched her aching jaw and looked away as he removed his tunic, "You will sleep on the floor tonight your highness...if you behave, perhaps later, I will honor you with the presence of my warmth."

Susan shuddered and closed her eyes, thinking. She couldn't believe that this was the prince the professor believed would one day unite Narnians and Telmarines. The prince, she believed, was beyond saving.

* * *

**Gimme reviews peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

Susan awoke to the sound of the door opening. She sat up quickly as servants filed in, setting food on the table. Caspian stood across the room, staring at her. He pulled a knife from his boot and approached her as she attempted to scramble backwards. Susan didn't know how long she had before he either killed or raped her, but she hoped he didn't have what it took to do either. He grabbed her and looked into her eyes for a moment before he cut her binds, "Eat something."

She stood and smoothed out her dress and hair before approaching the table. She'd never had pastries more delicious...well, she probably had, but she was so hungry, parchment would've tasted like filet mignon.

When she finished eating, she noticed him watching her intently. She looked back at him, refusing to back down. She was a warrior queen and would act as such, regardless of how harshly he stared at her.

He laughed dryly and shook his head, "You need to learn your place Susan. You are not a queen within these walls."

How could he possibly be the ruler the professor spoke of? She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, trying to find a person below all of the hatred, "Caspian...what happened to you?"

He snatched her to her feet by her arms, "Silence yourself woman...you know nothing of me."

His grip on her arms was so tight she was sure bruises were forming at that moment. She struggled to escape, but he just pulled her closer, holding her body tighter. He allowed his gaze to drop to her heaving cleavage as he gritted his teeth, staring lustfully at her.

He made the mistake of looking into her eyes...her large, bright blue eyes. It was then that she saw a small spark of humanity. Caspian must have realized it too, because he pushed her away, causing her to stumble back and nearly fall against a table. He quickly got dressed and left the room, muttering something to the guard who stood just outside.  


* * *

Caspian stalked the hallways of the castle as he attempted to reign in his thoughts. The Telmarine way was the strong way...the right way. That's what his uncle said. Caspian clenched his hands behind his back and sighed as thoughts and uncertainty began gnawing at the back of his head.

Before he made the mistake of looking into her eyes, he was sure the decision to relinquish his rights to the crown was the right way to go. His uncle promised that giving him the crown was the only way. In exchange for the crown, Caspian would be able to live a worry free, wealthy life.

He wandered until he came upon his aunt holding her newborn son...the child who took his place as heir to the throne. He bowed his head slightly as she smiled, "Ah Caspian...it is time you have met your cousin."

He gave her an uncomfortable nod as she stepped forward with the newborn in her arms, giving him a view of the child's face. Caspian looked down, not knowing what to make of the tiny little bundle in his aunt's arms. He cleared his throat, "He is a fine child..."

She beamed down at the child, "He is and thanks to you, one day, he will be a fine ruler."

Caspian nodded and shifted uncomfortably, "Yes...well if you will excuse me."

He left without another word.  


* * *

Susan wandered around the room looking for anything she could use as a weapon. The young prince was smart. He had no doubt seen her in action during the raid and wasn't taking any chances at leaving a potential weapon out for her. She seethed as she plopped down on his bed. How could he be the true ruler of Narnia? He seemed to be nothing more than a heartless Telmarine...no better than the ones who hunted and slaughtered innocent Narnians during the past several hundred years.

He was a barbarian.

She plucked a book from his book shelf and busied herself reading for a couple of hours. She happened to pick up a Telmarine history book and scoffed at the historical inaccuracies. Susan took comfort knowing the professor had worked tirelessly to ensure that Caspian knew at least some of the true history of Narnia.

At the thought of the prince, she stopped and closed the book, sitting it on her lap. She saw a glimmer of hope within his eyes when he looked at her, which is, no doubt, why he left so quickly. He was probably afraid of appearing weak to her. Perhaps if she could make him see that showing kindness and mercy actually makes him stronger, she could get through to him.

Susan began to realize why fate placed her in this position. She may be the push Caspian needs to embrace the Narnian within.  


* * *

At the same time the captive warrior queen was thinking of the conflicted Telmarine prince, he was thinking of her. He sat on the empty training grounds, sharpening his sword. All guards were working double duty at their posts while all available soldiers were building the bridge and preparing to cross the river to fight the Narnian remnant. Caspian relished the silence for a moment before his thoughts slipped back to his prisoner.

Why hadn't he simply taken her yet? He had plenty of opportunity to do so, but something in her eyes stopped him. The look she gave him when he yanked her body to his awoke deep, dormant feelings his uncle told him would make him weak. When her ethereal blue eyes fell upon his, he felt shame, regret, fear, humanity and desire.

Caspian stood and began practicing his sword fighting on one of the wooden dummies, taking out his frustrations during each and every blow. By the end of his session, he had worked up a sweat, so sent servants ahead to have food and a bath waiting for him by the time he returned to his room.

As he walked back to his chambers, he passed the professor's quarters. He looked up and down the hallway before entering slowly. He ran his fingers over the books and papers that still lay sprawled over his desk...almost as if he would return at any moment. Caspian stopped and quirked a brow as he noticed a book he had never seen before, sticking out from beneath the professor's mattress. He picked it up and opened it, immediately recognizing his handwriting. It was his journal.

Caspian looked around and tucked it under his arm as he quickly continued to his room. When he walked in, the air was thick and humid, smelling of roses and vanilla. He almost panicked when he noticed the distinct absence of his prisoner. He rushed around his quarters, looking underneath the bed, behind curtains and within the wardrobe.

As he stood still scanning his room, he heard the soft sound of water splashing. He walked to the curtain that led to his bathing room and pulled it back. He was immediately taken aback at what he saw. Susan lay in the large bath tub up to her neck in water.

Rose petals freely floated around her body, peskily covering up various bits and pieces. She had just reemerged from underneath the water. Her hair was still wet and her face was slightly flushed from the heat of the bath. She was blissfully unaware of the peeping tom that stood in the doorway, admiring her naked body as she lay relaxing within the fragrant water.

The barbarian in him wanted to snatch her from the bath and take her right there on the cold stone floor...but something stopped him. He looked down and silently closed the curtain, creeping back to his room. He left and found a servant, ordering them to prepare a bath for him in one of the spare rooms.  


* * *

When Susan got out of the water, she wrapped the provided cloth around her body. She didn't want to put her dress back on. It was caked with dirt and stained with blood from the night of the battle. She felt too clean to put it on. She hesitantly knocked on the door, trying to get the attention of the guard she knew stood out front.

The man cracked the door without looking at her, "What do you want?"

Her voice was small and unsure, "Um...I am in need of clothing."

She heard him bark for a servant as he closed the door.

Susan turned back around and noticed something sitting on Caspian's bed. Nothing had been there before she got in the bath tub...or had it?

She picked up the book and opened it, reading the first page.

"Professor Cornelius..." she read aloud.

Before she knew it, she was engrossed within the doctor's writings, studying page after page.  


* * *

After his quick bath, Caspian dressed and began making his way back to his quarters. Sure she was done by now. He noticed a servant walking toward his door carrying a dress. He stopped her, "Who is this for?"

"It is for the prisoner my lord...you said she could have food, drink and clothing as needed."

He pinched the fabric and furrowed his eyebrows. It was a plain dress, beige in color. The fabric was a rough linen, often worn by commoners and the servants in the castle.

He shook his head, "This will not do. Do you know where the royal dress maker is?"

The servant nodded, "Yes sire."

He sent her off, "Fetch her a dress from there."

The girl curtsied obediently and rushed off as Caspian walked to his chambers. He closed his eyes and felt a pained expression creep across his face...Susan was in his room naked, waiting on her dress.

When he entered, he could tell she thought he might be the servant girl with her dress. He drank in the sight of her as she stood with fabric wrapped around her, clutching it together at the front with both hands. The last thing he noticed was the professor's journal open on the bed.

He approached intimidatingly, but she stood her ground, clutching the fabric tightly. He stood barely an inch before her as he reached behind her and closed the journal. The air seemed to crackle around them as he spoke, holding her in his deep gaze, "So I see you have found the professor's journal....have you read anything interesting?"

She stared at him for a moment. During her brief time reading the professor's journal, she learned a little about Caspian's childhood. She read about the death of his father and mother and his uncle's harsh treatment.

Susan was beginning to understand the man that laid beneath the hard layers of Telmarine armor. She shivered slightly, "I am sorry about your father and mother."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why did she not hate him? He had struck her, bruised her and kept her prisoner...she had a right to be hostile with him, but here she stood, vulnerable and staring at him with sadness and sympathy in her eyes, apologizing for the death of his parents. Caspian did not know how to react to such kindness, "I do not need your pity, Narnian."

"Good, because I am not offering it, Telmarine. I am simply extending my condolences."

He breathed in her soft scent...so fresh and delicious. He imagined her body tasted just the same. He longed to lean down and capture her lips in a kiss, but cleared his throat and stepped back instead. He looked away and whispered, "Thank you..."

So there was a human being under there. Susan breathed a sigh of relief. If she could just get him to embrace the kinder, gentler man that the professor instilled in him, he may have a chance of becoming the ruler he was destined to be...the ruler that would beat Miraz and unite a troubled kingdom.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews/encouragment guys! Please keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the How, Peter sat alone on the ledge overlooking the field. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of the last moment he saw his sister. Deep down, he thought it was the last time he would **ever **see her.

He heard footsteps and put his head down, knowing it was Edmund, "It was my fault Ed...I should have saved her."

Ed sat down next to his brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault Peter...we'll get her back."

"How do you know she isn't dead already?" Peter asked as he fought back tears.

Edmund sighed, "The professor seems to think that she's being kept alive..."

Peter shut his eyes tight and turned his face upwards, "Aslan...keep her and protect her."  


* * *

The bridge was just a week from being finished and the Narnians were desperately attempting to prepare for the impending onslaught.

Susan, for the most part, stayed quiet. Whenever she was left alone in his room, she pulled out the professor's journal and read. Not only were certain parts entertaining, but it helped give her a glimpse into the person Caspian was beneath the anger and gruffness. It was like a study guide had been handed to her.

It was during her fourth night as his captive that she made a startling revelation, thanks to the professor's journal. As she read, she discovered that Miraz murdered Caspian's father. The professor kept the fact that he knew of the murder a secret, which is why he felt it was important to treat Caspian as his own son.  


* * *

Caspian was having his weekly dinner with his aunt and uncle and sat quietly as conversation swirled around him.

When his aunt dismissed herself to nurse her newborn, Miraz turned to Caspian, "So...have you had your fun with the prisoner?"

Caspian looked down at his plate, "Her company is pleasant enough."

His uncle laughed and put his elbows on the table as he leaned forward, "I did not give her to you for her company dear nephew. Why have you not bedded her?"

"Well uncle...although I do not consider her to be my queen, she was a queen to her people. I--"

Miraz suddenly raised his voice, "Weak! Every time you open your mouth, you remind me of how glad I am that I saved the Telmarine people from your limp wrist and soft hands! She is a prisoner, gifted to you by the ruler of your land and you are too cowardly to even practice your rights over her as a Telmarine! Imagine if you had real decisions to make concerning this kingdom...your weakness would ruin all of us!"

Miraz silenced himself as Prunaprismia walked back into room. Caspian stood, "Thank you for dinner your majesty...I must be going."

Caspian rushed from the room angrily.

Later that evening, Miraz met with General Glozelle in the privacy of his study, "What of Caspian and his prisoner your highness?"

Miraz scoffed, "If he beds her, she will be disgraced in the eyes of her people...it will severely damage their morale...which is already weak since her capture."

* * *

Susan jumped as she heard Caspian's rushed footsteps stalking toward the door. She put the journal back in its place and sat down in front of the window. He burst into the room, muttering angrily as he slammed the door behind him.

"I am NOT weak!" he yelled.

Something happened while he was gone and now she had the distinct feeling she was about to pay for it.

He began undressing himself as he walked toward her, his dark eyes flashing. She trembled as her eyes darted for an escape as he grabbed her by her shoulders and roughly threw her on the bed. She fought desperately, slapping and clawing at his face as he ripped at her dress.

Through the struggle, the top of her dress was ripped open and he had managed to hike up her skirt. She cried out, "Caspian! Please! Stop!"

He bit at the skin that he had exposed, "Quiet! You will learn your place Narnian! I will prove to you, Miraz and everyone else that I am not weak!"

She relented slightly as he began to pull down his pants. She tried to catch her breath as she spoke, "Caspian...please...listen to me! You don't need to prove anything to Miraz!"

"Shut up!" he yelled as his erection sprang free from his pants.

She felt his manhood press against her thigh and panicked. She needed a way out of this situation, and fast. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the only thing she knew would stop him, "Miraz killed your father!"

He froze and lifted himself up to look at her. She took the opportunity to kick away from him and scramble to the other side of the bed as he stared at her wide eyed. His expression changed from surprise to anger, "Don't you dare say such things!"

He rushed after her, chasing her as she darted to the other side of the room. When he caught her, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, cutting off her air supply. She grabbed at his arm and clawed at his face as she gasped for air, "Pl-please! St-stop! J-j-journal!"

Caspian's eyes flashed to Cornelius' seemingly forgotten journal as it lay on his book case. He released her, causing her to drop to the floor. She coughed and held her throat, desperately trying to gasp for air as he walked over to the journal.

He grabbed it and threw it on the floor in front of her, "Show me."

She weakly grabbed the journal and opened it, flipping to the page in which Cornelius describes him finding out about Caspian's father's murder.

He snatched the journal from her and read. He dropped the journal and fell to his knees before her. She finally caught her breath and sat upright, noticing tears in his eyes as they darted about, "I was told he died in his sleep..."

She sat across from him with her back to the wall for what felt like hours until he broke the silence, "Everything I believed...everything Miraz told me has been a lie...hasn't it?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

He put his head in his hands and sighed as he hid his face from her. She couldn't see it, but she knew tears were falling. She just watched him that night, eventually falling asleep on the floor near him. Sometime during the night she felt herself get lifted and placed on the plush surface of his bed. That was the first time she ever slept there.

* * *

She woke up to find him sitting on the other side of the bed. Susan sat up and ran a hand through her hair as he glanced back at her, then turned back away. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. He looked as though he'd been awake all night.

He spoke, looking at the open journal that sat on his lap, "My father was a good man...but I never knew him well. Somehow I thought since Miraz was his brother...he was teaching me everything my father would want me to know. But after reading all of this...I know now that it was all a lie...a facade put up just to steal my crown. The professor tried so hard to help me...to make me see the truth and I turned my back on him." Susan jumped away as he tried to reach for her. He looked down in shame and moved away from her, "I am sorry for what I have done to you."

She looked down at the torn dress she still wore from the previous night and shut her eyes tight. Even if she was afraid of him, she had to help the Narnian in him break through. She dug deep for the strength she knew she had...the strength that would allow her to be gentle and kind to the man, who only hours ago, had physically assaulted and tried to rape her.

She reached over and took his hand, causing him to give her a surprised look, "What are you going to do Caspian?"

He stood, "I will avenge my father's death and I will become the king I was meant to be."

"What of the Narnians Caspian?"

He gave her a long look, then glanced down at her dress, "I will grant them equal rights under the law if we can manage to remove Miraz from my throne. It will be my gift to you...to repay you for the treatment you have endured at my hands."

They sat in silence for a while as Susan thought. She wasn't quite sure what their current arrangement was. He must have come across some pretty shocking revelations in that journal for him to change his demeanor so drastically overnight...but then again, she knew he had good in him all along. Her conflicted thoughts resigned herself to continue acting as his prisoner.

"May I have a bath?" she asked.

He nodded and stood, walking to the door and calling for servants. After her bath had been drawn, she stepped behind the curtain of the bathing room and began undressing. Caspian, who had continued pouring over the journal suddenly closed it and sat it aside as he stood, walking over to the curtain.

He watched Susan through the small area between the wall and curtain. He held his breath as she stood undressing with her back facing him. Caspian felt a strong sense of guilt well up in him when she dropped her dress, revealing dark bruises spotting along her hips, back and arms. He shut his eyes tight and repressed a cry of conflicted anguish as he backed away from the curtain.

She bore the marks of an angry, ignorant Telmarine...she bore his marks.

* * *

**Thanks for all the feedback folks! Please keep it coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

Susan hadn't seen Caspian eat or sleep since finding out about his father's murder. He just sat quietly for hours, rarely leaving her sight. She didn't know what to do or say to him to help the situation, but she knew their time was running short. It was time to snap him out of it.

"Caspian...if you truly wish to take back the throne, you will need the help of the Narnians...which means we need to escape."

Caspian looked back at her, "The numbers of the Narnians are too few...their defense will not last a day against the Telmarine troops."

"Be that as it may, Caspian, we must try."

"We need more troops."

Susan nodded, "Well...yes, but there are none."

"There are those who refuse to accept Miraz as their ruler. Those who still consider me to be the rightful king. Miraz began hunting them...so they fled into the mountains. If I can find them, they will fight with us."

Susan looked hopeful, "I will go with you."

"No!" he said quickly, causing her to jump. His expression softened as he looked at her apologetically, "I could not bear it if you endured any further pain because of me my queen."

Susan stared at him with a surprised look on her face. He had never called her a queen with sincerity before. For the first couple of days after her capture, he usually said it sarcastically...making it more of an insult than a title, "What am I to do then?"

"You must stay here to avoid raising suspicion. I will tell my uncle I will be going on a hunting trip. I will return for you...I promise."

She stood and walked over to the window, looking out over the castle grounds, "How long will you be gone?"

"I will not leave you in this castle alone for more than two days. Just stay quiet and you will be safe." She felt him walk up behind her and place a hand on her arm, "I have hurt you greatly your majesty...I cannot make up for it, but I can protect you from further harm. I didn't know...I thought...I thought it was what I was supposed to do. I...found out from the journal, that after my father died, my uncle did the very same thing to my mother. When she became pregnant with his child, she committed suicide. He broke her...the same way he tried to make me break you."

Susan turned around and looked into his eyes. She was shocked to see tears freely streaking down his face. He made no effort to hide them from her, but he turned his face to the floor when her eyes fell upon his. She took his chin and lifted it up, "But you didn't Caspian...you didn't break me."

He looked into her eyes for a moment and saw more hope and goodness than he'd ever seen in his entire sad life. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, but she jumped away, "I'm sorry..."

He sighed, "No, it is I who am sorry..."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "You are a good man Caspian...you just have to trust yourself..." she moved her hand down to his chest, "...trust your heart."

He gave her a long, thoughtful look, "I trust you."

She smiled, "You know, I'm not a saint Caspian..."

He stared down at her, "No, but your reputation precedes you. I read about you...your kindness...your strength...you beauty. I was too ignorant to truly believe the teachings until now."

"That was me here in Narnia...back in Finchley I was just a girl", she sighed.

He gave her a questioning look, "Finchley?"

She smiled, remembering that he didn't know about her life outside of Narnia. For hours, they talked. She told him stories from back home and of the Golden Age. For the first time ever, Caspian was comfortable enough to laugh with someone.

She fell asleep next to him on the bed. He watched her as she slept. It was the first time he had ever done so in the many nights he held her prisoner. He gently brushed her hair from her face and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The following day, she sat on the bed, watching as he got ready to leave, "Alright...that should be the last of it...remember what I said about staying in the room."

She nodded and stood, removing her necklace from her neck. It had a gold pendant with her initials embossed on it, "Take this with you."

He couldn't help but smile, "I shouldn't."

She put it over his head and rested her hands on his shoulder, "If you run into any Narnians, tell them you are highly favored of Queen Susan the Gentle...then show them this. It will keep you safe."

He nodded and touched the pendant, "Thank you."

She looked into his eyes for a moment before laying a chaste kiss on his lips, "Be careful."

He gently touched her face before leaving, wondering how she could be so sweet and compassionate to him after all he had put her through.

* * *

The first day passed uneventfully. She tried to busy herself in the room, rereading all of the books on his book shelf. At least when he was there, she had someone to look at. The second evening, she eagerly awaited his return. She heard footsteps approaching the door and stood eagerly, "Caspian?"

She was horrified to see Miraz step through the door, wearing his disgustingly smug smile, "Good evening Queen Susan...the gentle."

She backed up a little and eyed him warily, "What are you doing here?"

"I am simply checking on the prisoner in the absence of the young prince...do you have everything you need?" he asked as he backed her into a corner.

She began to feel trapped as she bumped into a table behind her, "I am fine."

Internally, she panicked as he stepped closer and reached down, taking a hold of the skirt of her dress, "One must be careful with such fine fabrics..." he quickly and violently ripped the dress all the way up from the bottom, exposing the slip underneath, "...because they do tend to rip quite easily."

She tried to fight against him, but it was no use. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the bed beneath his weight as he reached down to unlace his pants with the other hand, "My nephew may have been too weak to put you in your place Narnian...but I am a true Telmarine!"

He licked at her exposed flesh as he relished the feeling of her struggling body beneath his and her cries of protest.

Susan shut her eyes tight, preparing for the worst. There was no way to stop Miraz...no look of hope or compassion would keep this animal from violating her. She resigned herself to her fate and clenched every muscle of her body, praying she could just make it through. As she felt Miraz prepare to enter her, she heard him let out a painful cry.

Susan's eyes popped open to see Caspian standing over them with his sword drawn. She looked at Miraz's face which was growing paler by the second as he collapsed on top of her. Susan looked at Caspian's sword and noticed a thick layer of blood coating half of the blade. Caspian quickly yanked Miraz from atop her and turned him over as her attacker gasped for air. Caspian held the blade to his throat, "Look at me! Look at me, you filth!" Miraz obediently looked into Caspian's flashing eyes, "You are responsible for stealing everything I've ever cared about in this world. You killed my father...my mother, and attack my queen! For that...you die."

Susan looked away as Caspian dug the sword into Miraz's throat. There was an eerie silence that followed until Susan found enough courage to look back up. Caspian dropped his sword and rushed to her, picking her up in his arms and craddling her body to his, "Was I too late? Did he...did he..."

She looked up at him with wet eyes as tears threatened to pour forth, "No...no...he didn't."

Caspian breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through her hair, "When I saw him on top of you...I...I was afraid you would suffer the same fate as my mother."

He waited for the trembling in her body to ease before he sat her on the opposite side of the room so that the majority of Miraz's body was out of her sight. He picked his sword up and cleaned the blood off using a blanket. He looked around the room and attempted to formulate a plan. He knew Miraz had the guards in front of is room temporarily dismissed so that he could have his way with Susan, but they knew he had been in there and would be back soon.

He grabbed some of his clothes from his wardrobe and took Susan by the hand, leading her into the bathing room. He sat her down on a bench in the corner of the room and took the dagger from his boot, handing it to her, "Listen to me very carefully Susan...the men from the mountains are on their way to the How to fight with the Narnians. My horse, Destrier is just outside the southern entrance of this palace. Tie your hair back and put on these clothes. Leave the room and walk with your head down all the way out of the palace. If anyone tries to stop you..." he held up the dagger.

She took it, "But what about you?"

"I must create a diversion so that you have enough time to escape...it won't be long before Miraz is found and I want you to be far from here before that happens."

She shook her head and grabbed him into a desperate hug, "No! I cannot leave without you! I won't!"

He pried her arms from around his neck and clasped her hands together in front of him, "You must Susan...I can never fully redeem myself for how I treated you...but I can do my best." He stared into her beautiful blue orbs and stroked the side of her face, "I didn't realize how dark my life was until I saw your bright eyes...I want you to know how thankful I am for having known you. I will never know a beauty like yours...inside and out."

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately, yet quickly. She held to his hands until he was too far away to hold onto. She watched him give her one last look before he rushed from the room. She slipped into her borrowed clothes and tied her hair back, doing her best to hide her femininity. Everything hung off of her small frame, but she tied knots in the loose ends of the fabric to make it appear as if it fitted.

She snuck out and lowered her head when guards rushed past her. She heard voices yelling behind her and a commotion before she briskly walked down the stairs and out through the nearest doors. As promised, Destrier stood saddled and ready to go. She noticed her bow and quiver sticking from the saddle bag and looked back at the castle, wondering if she would see him again. She quickly jumped onto the horse's back and rode as quickly as she could away from the castle.

* * *

**I won't know if you like it if you don't say so! Please keep the feedback coming! Thanks for the reviews/story subscriptions/etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Susan rode all night and into the day, frequently looking back to be sure she was not being followed. She took the same path to the How that she originally took with her brothers and sister several days prior. As she approached, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had been riding for hours and knew she couldn't go on much longer.  


* * *

Peter couldn't believe his ears as a faun came running through the main hall of the How, "It's her! It's Queen Susan! She's coming across the field on horseback!"

All three of the siblings jumped up and began running to the entrance to meet their sister. Her face was weary and her clothes were strange. They embraced tightly and shed tears as they brought her back into the How to get her cleaned up and fed. Professor Cornelius rushed to her and took her hands, "My dear queen! How did you manage to stay alive?"

She bit her lip at the thought of the prince who had gone from being her darkest nightmare to her knight in shining armor, "Caspian...he helped me escape."

The professor clutched his heart, "He...but how? Why?"

Susan held back tears as she relived their last hurried moments together, "He found your journal...he knows everything now...about his father...his mother."

"Oh my stars! What did he do?"

"Two days ago, he left to find the men of the mountains who renounced Miraz as their king. He convinced them to come aid in the fight against the Telmarine troops. When he got back, he found Miraz trying to..." Susan looked down and wiped away a tear, "Miraz tried to attack me, so Caspian killed him..."

The professor rushed forward eagerly, "Where is Caspian now? He should be here!"

Susan looked down, "He stayed behind to give me a chance to escape."

All faces in the room wore expressions of disbelief as Peter spoke up, "Professor...I thought you said that Caspian was corrupted?"

Professor Cornelius smiled knowingly at Susan as he spoke, "It seems a certain queen may have gotten through to him."  


* * *

Peter, Edmund and Lucy tried to get Susan to rest, but she insisted on standing watch outside of the How with Glenstorm. She stared out over the fields for hours, hoping to see Caspian emerge over the horizon, but her heavy eyes closed before she had the opportunity to see him. She slept leaning against the outer wall of the How, dreaming of Caspian and the fate she left him to.

Susan jerked awake as the faun who had taken Glenstorm's place during the evening yelled out, "Someone approaches!"

Susan squinted against the darkness, seeing a horse trotting forth with a hunched figure on top. As the horse got closer, Susan gasped and rushed forward. Caspian lay hunched over on the horse, blood matting his shirt. She screamed desperately as she took the reigns of the horse, stopping it, "Help me! Get my siblings and the professor! Get him down!"

Glenstorm rushed forward and took Caspian down off of the horse, laying him gently on the ground. Susan didn't even notice the tears flowing from her eyes as she took in the sight of him. She whispered with a trembling voice as she cradled his head in her lap, "Caspian...Caspian please open your eyes."

He did so, slowly blinking them open to look at her. He smiled weakly and shakily reached up to touch her face, "My queen...I...I did not know if I would see you again."

She smiled and touched his hand as it touched her face, "Oh Caspian...you shouldn't have stayed behind!"

He shook his head and caressed her cheek, "I would have done it again knowing it would keep you safe."

Lucy rushed forward with her cordial in hand, "Open your mouth...this will heal you."

Caspian did as told as Lucy gave him his drop of elixir. It didn't take long before he was able to sit up and fully embrace Susan, much to the chagrin of her brothers. Caspian broke the embrace as he looked at the faces around them, "Reinforcements should be here by midday tomorrow...but I am not sure what the Telmarines plan to do now that their king is dead."  


* * *

As the swirling activity surrounding Caspian's dramatic arrival died down, Peter went looking for his sister. He found her sitting in the main hall of the How, staring up at the stone carving of Aslan.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her, kissing her forehead, "I thought we'd lost you Sue."

She smiled up at her brother, "For a while, I thought you lost me too."

"What happened to you?" he asked, looking slightly unsure about finding out the answer to his question.

She took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, "I was the prisoner of an angry Telmarine...he abused me and frightened me...even tried to have his way with me...but then things got better..."

Peter looked confused, "So you had more than one captor?"

"I think so..." Susan said thoughtfully. She didn't want to tell Peter all that Caspian had done to her while under the influence of his uncle. Both of her brothers would skin the prince alive. When she thought about it, she was telling the whole truth. She considered the person Caspian was when they first met to be a completely different entity from the person Caspian now is. Susan snapped out of her reverie and continued, "Caspian saved me, Peter. We owe him my life."

Peter nodded and gave her a squeeze, "I am so happy you are safe."

She hugged her brother tightly before they were interrupted by Edmund and Lucy, who soon sat down and joined in on the group hug.

* * *

Susan didn't know what time it was when she heard someone enter her tent, she just knew it was still dark. She figured it was Lucy coming to her for comfort or reassurance after a bad dream.

"Susan?" Caspian whispered into the dark tent.

She immediately sat up and stuck her hand out, reaching for him, "I am here..."

He took her hand and knelt beside her, "Thank goodness...I thought I may have accidentally stumbled into your brother's tent."

She chuckled softly and squeezed his hand with both of hers, "Caspian, what happened to you when I left?"

"They found his body right after you left and began looking for you, thinking you were the one who killed him, but before the first guards could start after you, I stopped them...the fight started so fast I barely had time to get to the stables before a full group of guards surrounded me. I fought, but they got a few strikes in as you saw."

Susan bit her lip and pulled him closer, "Why did you risk your life for me?"

"Because I couldn't let anything else happen to you Susan...I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat, "But how...why? You've only known me for a few days."

"The first moment I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on...and all of the compassion that you showed to me after I was so horrible to you. I've never known kindness like that. I didn't know kindness like that existed."

Susan blushed, "I just wanted to help you."

He kissed her softly, then whispered, "You did help me my queen..."

He leaned down and kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. He moaned into her mouth and reached down, pulling up the fabric of her skirts. He gripped onto her thigh and raised her leg around his waist as her hands fumbled with the fastens of his doublet. He moved her hands away and impatiently pulled her upwards, yanking at the ties of her dress, quickly opening it in the front to expose her plump breasts.

He broke the kiss reluctantly and stroked her face with the back of his hand as he stared into her eyes, "Be my queen Susan..."

She felt his hardness pressing against her and bit her lip, "Caspian...Aslan may not allow me to stay here."

Caspian looked fearful and angry at the same time, "No...no you can't leave! I don't know how to be who I am supposed to be without you!"

Susan shushed him and put a finger over his mouth, "You are who you are Caspian...with or without me at your side."

He buried his face in her neck and held her close, "I cannot lose you Susan...you are my only love."

"I promise that no matter what happens to me, you will be alright."

He unlaced his pants and kissed her lips, "Give yourself to me Susan..."

"I've never done this before", she whispered.

He kissed her again, "I promise I will go slowly my love."

She nodded as he reached down, running a finger over her moistening slit. She jumped slightly and moaned, arching her back. He continued caressing her folds until he was satisfied she was wet enough. He positioned the head of his member at her opening and slowly slid inside until he felt her barrier, causing him to stop. He looked into her eyes, "This may hurt a bit."

She nodded, "I am ready."

He pulled out slightly, then pushed in, finally feeling the barrier give way as she yelped in pain. He covered her mouth and kissed her neck, struggling not to completely lose control of his body right then and there.

He took his hand away from her mouth as she gasped, her body trying to get used to the new sensation.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as he looked down at her.

She gave a slight nod as he began to slowly move in and out of her. The feeling was new and foreign to her, but not entirely unpleasant. She moaned softly as his shaft brushed against a particularly sensitive spot within her, causing her body to react positively.

She gripped onto his back and closed her eyes, riding out the waves of pleasure that began washing over her as each stroke passed over the point within her body, bringing her closer and closer to her first climax.

She arched her back and stifled a small cry as an orgasm hit her fast and hard, causing her body to jerk and buck beneath his. He smiled and kept pumping into her at a steady pace. He knew he was only a few short thrusts away from his own orgasm.

Susan panted softly, "Don't cum inside Caspian..."

He pretended he didn't hear her as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He shut his eyes and paused suddenly as he shoved himself deep inside, his orgasm erupting in white hot strands of semen. She weakly attempted to push him off, but abandoned her quest in favor of holding his body close to her as he shuddered from his recent release.

He laid on top of her with his head on her glistening breasts as he stroked her nipple with his thumb ever so gently. His softened member still lay buried inside of her while their legs remained intertwined and entangled.

She gently stroked his hair as she stared up at the ceiling as he laid soft kisses over her chest, "What are you thinking my love?"

She smiled and ran a hand through his locks, "I'm thinking about how beautiful that moment was...and how I do not know what tomorrow brings..."

He nodded, remembering the unfortunate approach of a large group of Telmarine troops who had recently lost their leader. It would either make them extremely angry or destroy their morale...but no matter what, the Narnians and their allies were preparing themselves for the worst.

* * *

**More reviews please! Pretty pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Susan had fallen asleep in Caspian's protective embrace, but she was surprised and extremely relieved to wake up and find that he had left before Peter came to wake her for the day. As she roamed the How assisting archers with bow repairs, she happened upon Caspian, who smiled mischievously at her as she approached.

"Good morning Caspian," she nodded respectfully.

He bowed his head slightly, "Good morning Queen Susan."

The chemistry between them was so palpable, everyone else in the room quieted and looked at them as they stared at each other. Caspian broke the silence, "I was just going over the plans with your brother. Even with reinforcements, we will still be short handed. Perhaps since Miraz is dead, they could be open to diplomatic talks?"

Peter nodded as he looked down, "It is worth a try...the less blood that is spilled, the better."  


* * *

As the day ticked on, Susan found herself alone in one of the dim rooms in the How. She clutched her bow and closed her eyes, praying she could avoid having to kill. She hated killing...no matter how deserved it was. She allowed her thoughts to roam back to Caspian. Although the worst of him seemed to be gone, she couldn't help but feel as though she awakened something inside of him when they made love.

She began to regret it.

She jumped when she heard her name, "Oh! Caspian! You startled me."

He approached her, smiling, "I am sorry...I did not mean to frighten you."

"No, it's alright. Just lost in my own thoughts, that's all."

He circled her and stepped behind her, brushing some hair away from her shoulder as he kissed the back of her neck, "Hmm...I wonder if you were thinking of me, because I certainly was thinking of you."

She closed her eyes and trembled beneath his touch, "Oh Caspian..."

He pulled her body close to his as he began trailing kisses up and down her neck and shoulders, "When this is all over...you will be mine...all mine."

The way he said it almost frightened her...sending shivers up her spine. The pleasure that she was feeling delayed her reaction, "Caspian...I don't think I can stay here."

He snatched her around and squeezed her arms, getting an all too familiar angry look on his face, "Do not say such things! You belong to me and me alone. No one can take you away from me, do you understand? Susan...last night, I marked you. You gave yourself to me and you cannot take that back."

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Caspian...I thought you loved me...you said you wouldn't-"

His expression softened as he loosened his grip on her arms, "I do! Which is precisely why I can't let you go. I will bring swift justice to anyone who tries to take you away from me."

He kissed her hungrily, crushing her body to his. She wanted to fight, but it felt too good. She allowed her body to melt into his as he pressed against her. He backed her up against the nearest wall and unlaced his pants, then hiked up her skirt. He whispered against her neck as he laid sensual kisses across her skin and pressed his hardness against her moistening slit, "Tell me you want me Susan...give yourself to me."

She moaned and closed her eyes, completely lost in the sensation of having his body against hers. In her mind, she wanted to make him stop and tell him to get a hold of himself, but her body simply wanted him and nothing else. She whispered lustfully, "I want you Caspian...take me."

He entered her in a swift thrust upwards as she struggled not to cry out. He pumped in and out of her roughly, moaning into her skin. She gripped onto his shoulders and gritted her teeth as her back dug into the rough stone wall. The desperate mix of pain and pleasure sent her over the edge quickly. She tried to squirm off of him as his pace quickened, signaling his approaching orgasm.

"Not inside Caspian...no..." she whispered unconvincingly and again, he ignored her. He would leave his mark inside of her just as he had last night.

He drove inside of her once more and came deep within her, shutting his eyes tight. They stood like that for a few moments before he slowly and carefully lowered her to the ground, laying soft kisses over her mouth and neck. As her body relaxed, an overwhelming sense of regret for what happened and dread for what was possibly to come washed over her.  


* * *

After their brief encounter in the How, Caspian and Susan both busied themselves helping troops. When midday fell, a large group of rugged men approached the How.

"We will speak only to King Caspian," he had said.

Caspian approached with the Pevensies not far behind. He gave the man a hand shake and turned back to the siblings, allowing his gaze to linger on Susan, "Please give us a moment alone."

As they all filed away, Peter was hesitant to leave, but soon did at Susan's prompting.

An hour later, Caspian returned to the main hall of the How with the leader of the mountain men in tow. He stood before Glenstorm, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, the professor and the Pevensies as he spoke, "The men of the mountains will fight with you...if you grant me one thing in return."

Everyone looked slightly confused when he allowed his eyes to fall upon Susan as Peter spoke, "What is it?"

Caspian continued, "I want you to allow me to take the Gentle Queen Susan as my queen."

Susan's eyes widened as Edmund, Peter and Lucy's heads snapped around to look at her. Edmund stepped forward and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure I heard you right...you will give us the reinforcements we need to defend ourselves...if you can have our sister?"

"She cares for me and I her...it is a simple request."

Peter shook his head, "Caspian...I don't know what happened between you two, but we do not belong in this world. It is not Aslan's will that we stay here."

He raised his voice angrily, "Then let him come forth and tell me so! I refuse to be parted with her!"

Susan rushed forward, whispering urgently, "Caspian! What are you doing?"

"I am protecting my future with you. I told you I loved you."

"And I told you that I may not be able to stay in Narnia...I accept Aslan's will Caspian, and you shall too."

He narrowed his eyes, "Never."

Susan turned back around, "We will discuss this later..."

"No!" Caspian said as he stepped forward. "You will grant me permission to have her as my queen or the men will return to the mountains."

Peter clenched his fists, "This is outrageous! THIS is the ruler you spoke of Professor? This bully? Well I will tell you one thing...I will die before you take her away from her family."

Caspian spoke calmly and eerily, "I know she loves you Peter...but if you stand in my way-"

"Enough!" Susan rushed forward to stand between the two. She gave a pleading look to Peter then turned to Caspian, searching his eyes as tears began to well in hers, "Caspian...I thought you changed...I thought you were different."

He took her hands, which caused Peter to nearly charge forth, but he was stopped by Edmund, "I have changed, can't you see? I care for you so desperately, I am willing to sacrifice everything for you."

Susan shook her head, "I never asked that of you...I never wanted that from you!"

Their conversation was interrupted as a centaur rushed into the room, "The Telmarines are approaching!"

Caspian looked to Peter, who then looked to Susan, who nodded, "I pledge myself to you Caspian...in return for the protection of my people."

Peter and Edmund's jaws clenched tight as Lucy glanced worriedly between Peter and Caspian.  


* * *

The Telmarines sent forth a messenger. Caspian, Edmund and Peter approached as he spoke, "It is the wish of Lord Sosepian and General Glozelle that they meet with Prince Caspian in private."

Peter gave Edmund a look that screamed 'no' as Caspian stepped forth. He glanced back at Susan, who stood on the ledge of the How looking down at them as he followed the messenger into the woods to the Telmarine camp.  


* * *

General Glozelle and Lord Sosepian stood as Caspian entered the tent. They both bowed deeply, "Your highness."

Caspian looked at them confusedly, "What is the meaning of this?"

Lord Sosepian smiled and approached Caspian, grasping his arms, "We are prepared to accept you as our king your majesty. With Miraz out of the way, you are free to reclaim the throne that is rightfully yours."

Caspian wasn't sure about trusting them so quickly, "But I thought-"

General Glozelle stepped forward, "We were loyal to Miraz out of fear of retribution...we all knew you were the true king."

After several more words of flattery and pledges of allegiance to Caspian as the new king, General Glozelle stood before the Commanders of the Telmarine troops with Caspian at his side, "These are your troops now my Lord...what of the Narnians?"

"They may have their land and peace...if they grant me what I wish."

Glozelle and Sosepian looked at each other and smirked, "Does this have anything to do with the lovely Queen Susan?"

Caspian laughed softly and patted Glozelle on the back without saying a word.

After Caspian left the tent to be introduced to the army as king, the two smiled at each other. General Glozelle swirled a goblet of wine, "The boy will be far easier to deal with than Miraz...the Narnians will never hand their queen over to him. When they don't, we'll be able to keep them right where we want them."  


* * *

Susan walked into the main hall of the How just as Peter and Glenstorm were finished speaking. She saw both of them silence themselves as she entered the room, leaving her to look confused as the centaur walked by her, nodding respectfully.

"What was that all about?" she asked, approaching her brother.

Peter turned away from her, "I was just giving him instructions."

"Instructions...what kind of instructions?" she asked, stepping in front of him.

Peter let out a deep sigh, "I refuse to hand you over to Caspian like some sort of bargaining chip. I don't think he's good for you Susan."

"Perhaps not, but I am good for him Peter and we are good for the kingdom. What if Aslan has put us together for a reason?"

Peter shook his head, "No Susan...we don't belong here anymore. You can feel it the same way I do. As soon as Narnia is restored to her former glory, our time will be up. He has to accept that and so do you."

"Peter...we are dealing with a man who was taught that cruelty and domination equals strength. The only reason he has any notion of love or humanity is because of Doctor Cornelius...now he credits me for making him the person he is supposed to be."

Peter hung his head, "I just spoke with Glenstorm and he and Morningdew have been instructed to take you and Lucy deep within the southern forests if Caspian tries to take you."

Susan got an alarmed look on her face, "No! Peter you mustn't! Caspian will bring war upon the Narnians if I am taken from him! I can't leave him Peter...he needs me."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "You act as if you love him...do you?"

Susan looked down, "I think so."

"You can't possibly...Susan, he will hurt you."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Peter...please. I know what's best for me and I know what I need to do for our people."

Peter watched her leave, then immediately went to find the red dwarf who served as their resident healer.  


* * *

An hour later, Susan sat in the How as all the Narnians waited outside for word from Caspian. Peter approached with a goblet of water and a plate of food, "You haven't eaten all day."

Susan smiled, "You read my mind."

She began to eat hungrily and offered him some, but he refused and watched her as she ate. As she ate, she began to feel drowsy, but blamed her exhaustion on her recent lack of sleep.

When she finished eating, she struggled to keep her eyes open and yawned repeatedly, "Oh gosh...Pete...I'm so tired."

"It's ok Sue, just relax..." Peter whispered as if he were encouraging her to fall asleep, which she did soon after.

Peter fetched Glenstorm, Morningdew, Lucy and Edmund. They quickly loaded the unconscious Susan onto Glenstorm as Lucy mounted Morningdew. Edmund and Peter watched as they took the secret passage out of the How and into the forest.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Pete..." said Edmund as they stared after them.

Peter sighed, "It's for her own good...hopefully she'll know that soon enough."

* * *

**More reviews please! Also, I need to know if you want a Suspian baby. All of my Suspian stories have had a preggo Susan in it, so I can either keep with the pattern or break from tradition. It depends on your votes, so let me know in reviews where you want this story to go!**


	7. Chapter 7

Susan drifted in and out of consciousness for nearly three days. When she woke up, she felt drained and lightheaded from having slept for so long. She looked around the room and sat up slowly, recognizing that she was in a house that seemed to be made out of a hollowed out tree. Lucy walked around the corner, "Sue! How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty..." she croaked.

Lucy quickly fetched her sister a large goblet of water and plate of food, "Here."

"Thanks Luce...wait a second...where am I? How long was I out for?" Susan said as she tried to stand, but wobbled a bit and plopped back down onto the bed.

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, "Well...I can tell you you've been out for three days, but I can't tell you where we are...Peter said-"

Susan slammed her fist down on the mattress at the mention of his name, "Peter! He did this! What happened to the Narnians? Where is Caspian?"

Lucy looked down, "Some made it to the many safehouses they have set up within the forests...but Caspian had the rest rounded up and sent to camps. He's not harming them, but he refuses to let them go until you are returned to him."

Susan tried to stand again, but held her head and sat back down instead, "Peter...I am going to kill him! Where is he?"

Before Lucy could speak up, Peter and Edmund entered the house. Susan eyed them both angrily as she took a large gulp of water, "We barely escaped ourselves...Sue...I know you're mad-"

"You don't know a bloody thing! I am beyond mad at this point, Peter. You drugged me, then have me taken against my will away from the man I love...and now our people are being held prisoner?" she yelled.

Peter held up a hand in his defense, "Susan...I had to do it to protect you."

"Protect me? I can handle myself! You are supposed to be protecting our people! This is just like before! Declaring war and so eager to risk the lives of your people all to prove you can be a valiant big brother!"

Silence fell in the room. They all knew what Susan meant by "before". Susan had plead with Peter to explore more diplomatic options with Rabadash when he was trying to force her into marriage, but Peter refused. She felt he jumped to war all too quickly and hated the thought of her people dying for her.

Peter shook his head, "Susan...it is my job to protect you and I knew you needed to be protected from him. It's like you don't have good judgement around him!"

Susan took a step forward, pointing an accusing finger at him, "No! You're afraid! You're afraid I will start a life here and I'll be able to stay and you won't...and we can't have that can we? If Peter has to go back, we all have to go back!"

Edmund, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up quickly, "It's the way he looks at you! Alright? I saw it, Peter saw it...even Lucy saw it. He's obsessed, Susan. You're both too young to handle the type of relationship he wants from you. "

Susan looked at her siblings and shook her head, "Who says so? This is Narnia...not Finchley, or have you forgotten that? Here, we're not too young to drink wine, wield swords or rule kingdoms! Who are you to say that Caspian and I are too young to love each other?"

Lucy gave her brothers a pleading look. It was obvious they had just lost her as an ally. Edmund and Peter shook their heads as Peter spoke up, "I'm sorry Susan...but this is what's best. Hopefully Aslan will appear before Caspian finds you and we'll be sent back before he can dig his hooks deeper into you."

Susan rushed forward, "Peter! You are putting our people at risk!"

He turned back to her, "They are in agreement with me Susan..."

"Then I am a prisoner of my own family...my own subjects?" she squeaked, trying not to sound panicked.

Peter and Edmund looked at each other, then exited the room.

Susan cried on the bed as Lucy attempted to comfort her, "Aslan will know what's best Susan...you'lll see...it will all work out."

* * *

Susan attempted to escape a handful of times, but was found by Glenstorm or Morndingdew before she got far. She didn't even know where she was or which direction she should be traveling in. Since she was unconscious on the journey there, she didn't know how far away the house was away from the How, so she could be anywhere in Narnia. The centaurs who guarded them refused to tell her where she was and Lucy avoided the question, not wanting to bear the wrath of her brothers by being responsible for her sister's escape.

A few red dwarves and fauns came through their clearing in need of supplies, which they received and were promptly sent on their way. Peter claimed it was best to split up and not stay in one place for too long.

Two weeks after she was kidnapped by her family, they were taken to another safe house hidden deep within the forest. Susan attempted to gain her bearings, but it was no use. Even in all her years as queen of Narnia, the country was too large to memorize every corner. The vast forests stretched for thousands of miles and there was no telling exactly where she was...she just knew they were heading south. She felt a panic well within her as a thought crossed her mind...were they going to cross the border into Archenland?

* * *

Caspian had barely slept, eaten or drank since she was taken away from him. He relived the moment when he returned to the How with a group of soldiers, ready to claim her as his queen and make the triumphant march back to the castle with her at his side.

_He immediately noticed that the Narnian forces had thinned considerably and all fires had been extinguished. Peter and Edmund were found near a secret passageway on their horses._

_Caspian glared at them, "Where is she! Where is my queen?"_

_Peter looked down at him, "We took her away Caspian...you need to learn how to live your life without her."_

_Caspian clenched his teeth and shouted, "Never!" But it was too late. Peter and Edmund were galloping away._

_Caspian and his soldiers couldn't follow, they had left their horses in the Telmarine camp. The young king turned back to his soldiers, "Round up every Narnian you can find but do not harm them...send word back to the General and have him set up prisoner camps. Send for the best trackers in the land! I will not rest until I have found her."_

Caspian trembled slightly as he clung to the torn dress she left in his chambers the day he helped her escape from the castle. He brought the dress to his nose and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.

A knock on the door snatched him back to reality as he stuffed the dress into a nearby trunk, "Enter."

General Glozelle opened the door and bowed, "Your highness, the trackers believe the queen is being taken south into Archenland."

Caspian clenched his fist tight, then yanked out a piece of parchment. He began to write quickly, "Send a messenger to Anvard...tell them to be sure that King Nain receives this." Caspian pressed the royal seal to the envelope and handed it to Glozelle, who promptly left.

Caspian went back to the trunk and pulled Susan's dress back out, hugging it tightly to his chest, "Soon my love...soon you will be returned to me."

* * *

The Pevensies parted ways with Glenstorm and Morningdew for reasons unknown to Susan, until she remembered that Archenland was a kingdom of only men. They weren't used to centaurs and the other mythical creatures of Narnia.

After crossing over the border of Archenland, the Pevensies camped out in the woods, with Peter keeping a close eye on Susan, but there was no need. Even if she did escape, she couldn't make it two nights in the forests by herself. The siblings camped in an abandoned barn for a few nights, then rented rooms in an inn in a small settlement just across the border for a week before receiving directions to the next and only town over, Anvard. They remained silent and kept to themselves wherever they went, hiding any sign that they were royalty or Narnian.

Susan had caught Peter and Edmund arguing over whether they should go to King Nain. Archenland and Narnia were extremely close allies during the Golden Age and Peter was sure they would be better off staying at the castle. Edmund wanted them to take their chances in the wilderness, but soon, both brothers agreed they needed to return to some form of civilization when Susan's health started to fail.

She began refusing food and growing faint after walking for just a couple of hours. Lucy wasn't any better either. Since they had to leave their horses on the other side of the Winding Arrow River, they had to walk ever since crossing the border. Poor Lucy had blisters on her feet and scrapes up and down her legs caused by the sharp branches and pointy rocks they had to brave during their journey.

The decision was made...they would go to Anvard.

* * *

As the Pevensies approached Anvard, a group of soldiers surrounded them, "State your business!"

"I am High King Peter of Narnia and these are my siblings, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and King Edmund. We are friends of your land and were hoping to have an audience with your King."

Another soldier leaned over and whispered into the officer's ear. His scowl turned into a pleasant smile, "Ah...the Narnian Kings and Queens of Old...you are most welcome here."

An hour later, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were entering the main hall of the castle. They bowed respectfully when they approached the throne of King Nain, who rose and bowed in return, "It is a privilege and an honor to have you grace my kingdom with your presence. I will have rooms made for you and baths drawn...then we will have a great feast."

Susan found it odd that the King never asked why they were there or why Kings and Queens had arrived in his court looking dirty and wearing clothes fit for commoners. After they were set up in their rooms, she let herself sink into her bath and fought back another wave of nausea. She looked forward to actually sleeping in a real bed. The month they spent on the run had taken a toll on her body. Even though her brothers were great at providing food and finding shelter, she hadn't felt the desire to eat much and couldn't seem to get enough sleep.

She soaked in the bath water and breathed in deeply as her eyes opened...roses and vanilla...the same scent Caspian ordered placed in her baths when she was his captive.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em comin'!**

**Everyone who has reviewed since last night wants a Suspian baby, sooo... :-)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Susan stayed in bed most of the following day feeling ill and drained. She figured it was simply because of their long travels, so she paid no mind. She drug herself out of bed sometime in the afternoon. A dark cloud had settled over the Pevensies when they finally came to the sad realization that they were fugitives in their own kingdom. After lunch, Susan went back to her room, but soon heard a knock at the door.

As she opened the door, Lucy rushed into her sister's arms and hugged her, "I miss the old Narnia...I miss Cair Paravel...do you think we'll ever be able to go back?"

She hugged her little sister tight and kissed her head, "I'm not sure, but I do know we are all safe. We can at least be thankful for that."

Lucy fought back tears, "Aslan never said anything about this..."

Susan pulled the girl back to look into her eyes, "You have spoken to Aslan?"

Lucy nodded hesitantly, "I didn't say anything because I didn't think any of you would believe me. You didn't believe me when I told you I saw him so I-"

Susan cut her off, "When did you see him? What did he say?"

"I saw him right after you returned to the How after being captured. He said you would have to be strong...and that you have enough goodness and kindness to believe that the helpless can be helped. He said you will bring new life and light where there is darkness."

Susan looked at her sister for a moment, then pulled her back into an embrace. She wasn't sure what Aslan meant by those words, but she hoped they didn't foreshadow the undoing of her family.

Susan attempted to request an audience with King Nain, but he respectfully declined via a messenger who brought her and Lucy treats and gifts.

At the end of the day, Lucy retired back to her own quarters, leaving Susan to bathe and go to bed.

Susan laid in bed that night, thinking of Caspian. She began to dream that he entered her room and watched her as she slept, then undressed himself before climbing into bed with her. He gently pulled the nightgown up as he laid gently kisses on the newly exposed flesh. Her thoughts were cut off as her stomach began churning. She soon catapulted herself out of bed and ran to the bathing room, vomiting into the nearest pot she could find.

She finally drug herself off to bed when her stomach was emptied, leaving her to feel weak.

The following day, she refused breakfast from the servants and didn't eat lunch. Her siblings grew concerned about her weakening state as the days passed and asked the king to send a physician to look her over.

He immediately sent the royal physician to examine her. Peter and Edmund waited outside as Lucy stayed in the room with her sister. Inside, Susan was busy describing her symptoms, "I've been exhausted, sick to my stomach, I've fainted a few times..."

The physician nodded during the examination, then looked up, "Your highness, when was your last menstruation?"

"Her what?" Lucy asked.

Susan thought for a moment before her eyes widened. She quickly turned to Lucy, "Um...Luce, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

As soon as Lucy was out of the door, Susan turned and gave the physician a look of panic, "It's a full week late!"

The physician shushed her, "Calm down your majesty."

Susan took a few deep breaths to steady herself, "Am I?"

"Although it is still very early, as far as I can tell, you are with child."

"She is WHAT?" Peter's voice echoed through the room as Susan and the physician's heads snapped around.

Neither one of them heard him when he opened the door which he now stood in, gripping onto the handle for dear life. Edmund led Lucy away as Peter charged into the room, slamming the door behind him, "You're...how did...what did you do?"

The physician quickly excused himself as Peter stepped forward and stared at her angrily. She watched as tears welled in his eyes before he turned away, putting his head in his hands, "How could you Susan?"

Susan fixed her dress and got out of bed, "How could I what? I told you I loved him Peter."

"That's not the point you trollop!" Peter yelled accusingly as he snatched around to glare at her. She jumped at the ferocity of his voice. She just stared at him as tears began welling in her eyes. How could he be so mean? So judgemental? So cruel? Peter clenched his fists as if he were holding back from striking her.

"Peter, I know I was wrong...I'm sorry."

He took a few deep breaths, "Your apologies don't matter anymore. You've disgraced yourself, your throne and our family."

Susan lowered her head as tears fell down her face, "I never meant to do any of those things Peter! You know that!"

He shook his head, "And him...of all people!"

"Peter, I know he seems like the last person I should be with, but he is very loving and good on the inside...he's just misguided."

Peter shook his head, "I don't want to hear of it! God! I can't even look at you!"

Susan called his name as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She laid on the bed crying by herself until Edmund and Lucy walked in, "Sue...are you alright?"

Susan trembled slightly and sat up, "Peter hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you Sue...he's just shocked, that's all." Edmund said.

Lucy climbed onto the bed and hugged her sister, "He'll calm down...it will be alright."  


* * *

Another week later, Caspian had received word from Archenland that the Pevensies were now guests of King Nain. He wanted to get to Anvard as soon as possible, so he had a gryphon called to his service.

He'd never ridden one before and the creature was wary of him, "I need your help Narnian."

The large gryphon shifted slightly, "Be that as it may your majesty, you have held myself and my friends in your camps for over a month...why should a Narnian help a Telmarine king?"

"Have any of your people been harmed or mistreated while in my care? Have any families been broken during your stay in the camps?"

The gryphon shook his head, "But we are not free my lord."

Caspian took a step forward, "Aid me...and once Queen Susan is by my side, you will have your freedom and much more."  


* * *

Susan tried to talk to Peter everyday that week, but when she knocked on his door, he opened it and saw who it was, promptly slammed it in her face.

Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she spoke into the door, "Peter...you're my brother! I don't always expect you to be perfect so I don't know why you expect it of me. I am sorry, but I made a mistake and you hating me or pretending I don't exist isn't going to make it go away."

With that, she walked back to her room, where she stayed for the rest of the day. She fell asleep and, as usual, began dreaming about Caspian. She dreamt he crawled into bed with her and took her in his arms. When she woke up, she was disappointed to see an empty room.  


* * *

At that very moment, Caspian was being greeted by King Nain on the other end of the castle, "I greatly appreciate your assistance with this matter your majesty...I am eternally grateful for your services."

King Nain smiled graciously, "Oh it was no trouble...and let me be the first to congratulate you on your impending marriage. Queen Susan is quite lovely."

Caspian smirked, "Yes...she is. Would you please do me the favor of having your guards hold her brothers in their chambers? I wish to greet Queen Susan by myself, with no interruptions."  


* * *

Susan stood in front of the mirror and ran a hand down her flat belly, wondering what it would be like when she began to feel the child grow and move within her. She began wondering about Caspian's reaction...and for a moment, she got nervous.

She heard her door open and thought it was one of her siblings, so she barely bothered to turn around until she heard that delicious accent, "My love...I have missed you."

She spun around clutching her heart. All she wanted to do was rush over to him and throw her arms around his neck, but her people were in need of her help, so logic had to win out right now. She whispered his name as he closed the door behind him.

He stood there, admiring her, "You look as radiant as ever."

Susan crossed her arms, "And you look like a king who has enslaved an entire race of people."

He looked hurt by her harshness, "I did it for you...for us."

"Caspian! You know I would never want my people shipped off to camps! Do you know what a mess that has made for the kingdom? For my family? It doesn't make things easier for us to be together! It made it even harder! Especially now that I'm..." she allowed her voice to trail off, but he didn't catch it.

Caspian hung his head, "What will you have me do?"

Susan stepped forward, "Sign a royal decree granting Narnians equal rights under the law. Issue a formal apology and grant the Old Narnians exclusive ownership over the southern forests."

He looked hopefully at her, "If that will make you happy, consider it done."

Susan closed her eyes and looked down, taking a deep breath as a wave of nausea threatened to over take her. She leaned heavily on the chair beside her and fought to stay upright as he rushed over to her, taking her in his arms, "My darling, are you alright? You look frighteningly pale."

She nodded slightly before clasping a hand over her mouth. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and ran into the bathing room.

Caspian followed just in time to see her heaving into a receptacle. He stood in the door, frozen for a moment before he approached, cautiously rubbing her back, "Are you alright Susan? Perhaps we should have a healer look you over."

She recovered slightly and rinsed out her mouth with the ginger and peppermint water she had been given by the physician to help with her nausea. She tried to regroup, "I've already been examined by the royal physician."

He guided her over to the bed to sit, "What did he say? Obviously his diagnosis was wrong if you are still falling ill."

Susan laughed bitterly as a few tears formed in her eyes and threatened to stream down her face, "No...his diagnosis was spot on, but I'm fine. Can you just hold me?"

He kissed her head and scooted them back onto the bed, "Of course. You need never ask that of me..."  


* * *

She fell asleep in his arms and was jolted awake when Lucy knocked on the door. Caspian opened the door and greeted the young queen, "Good evening Queen Lucy."

Susan sat on the edge of the bed and fixed her hair as Lucy walked in, eyeing Caspian warily, "I guess now I know why Peter and Edmund are being kept in their rooms."

"Caspian!" Susan shrieked, reprimanding him. He cringed as if he had just gotten in trouble and immediately stepped into the hall to right his wrong.

Lucy rushed over to Susan, speaking in hushed, urgent whispers, "Have you told him?"

Susan's eyes widened. She thought they had kept Lucy from knowing, but Susan kept forgetting her sister was once an adult...she knows what "with child" means, "No and he's not going to find out yet!"

Just then, Susan and Lucy heard loud voices and doors slamming. They both jumped up and rushed into the hallway to find Peter and Caspian about to engage in a fight with Edmund looking as if he were about to join forces with his brother.

"Stop it this instant!" Lucy yelled, stepping between the three. She looked back and forth, "Caspian has made mistakes, yes, but we need to help him. He is the one who Aslan has ordained to rule this land. He told me so!"

Peter and Edmund looked mostly confused and partly annoyed, "What? Lucy...no one has seen Aslan-"

Susan cut him off, "She did see him! I believe her."

Lucy gave Susan a wide eyed look. Frankly, she thought her sister would be the last person to believe her. Susan seemed to be losing all faith in Narnia...until she returned to the How after being Caspian's prisoner. It was odd. Most people's spirits were broken after being held prisoner, but Susan's only seemed to be restored.

Peter stuttered, "It doesn't matter! He's not fit! He's enslaved Narnians and he got Susan-"

Susan rushed forward and cut her brother off, yelling his name, "Peter! Stop...just please stop it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, then turned to Edmund, who nodded. Caspian straightened from his fighting stance and cleared his throat, "I am working to correct my mistakes and rebuild my relationship with the Narnian people...I love your sister Peter. I intend on marrying her."

Peter started to say something but Susan turned her pleading eyes to him. He glared for a moment before retreating back to his room with Edmund in tow, muttering something about Stockholm Syndrome as they disappeared into his room.  


* * *

**"I'm like Tinkerbell...I need applause to live!" That means I need reviews...so if ya would kindly engage in some ego stroking/constructive criticism/etc...I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Two days after his arrival, Caspian had gryphons called to deliver he and the Pevensies back to Narnia. The crisp, breezy air of the sky made Susan feel better than she had in days.

Caspian hadn't made love to his darling Susan in so long...he couldn't wait any longer. When they arrived back to the castle, he had the servants draw her a rose and vanilla scented bath. She retired immediately afterwards, unaware of Caspian's intentions.

He entered her room quietly and stood over her, watching as she slept. He gently took a hold of her nightgown and began lifting it up her body as he laid a soft kiss on her exposed thigh, causing her to stir. She slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled at him as he removed his tunic and pants, then climbed onto the bed with her. He kissed her lovingly and feverishly, showing her exactly how much he missed her during her absence.

He moved his lips to her neck as he moved between her legs, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. He almost looked hurt as he looked into her eyes, but she stroked his cheek and whispered, "Wait my love..."

He leaned down and nibbled at her ear, "Please let me inside of you..."

She closed her eyes and moaned, widening her legs to give him full access to her body. The next minute, he was inside of her and writhing beneath him lustfully. Her hips bucked upwards in tune with his slow, fluid thrusts.

He leaned down and sucked on the supple flesh of her breasts, making her body shudder and tense slightly.

When he came, he whispered her name reverently over and over again as he laid on her bosom, stroking her body softly. Her post coital smile faded as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had managed to forget about the baby up until now.

She couldn't hide it anymore...she didn't want to. She bit her lip as her stomach fluttered and made her feel slightly light headed. She thanked Aslan she was laying down at that moment as she whispered, "I'm pregnant Caspian."

He lifted his head quickly and looked into her eyes as if he didn't hear her right, "What did you just say?"

She gulped and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

It seemed like it took forever before he showed a sign of emotion besides confusion. His face soon fell into a loving gaze as he stroked her face and kissed her thoroughly. Caspian shifted lightly as the softened member that still lay within her began to involuntary harden again from their intimate touches.

He slowly broke the kiss and cupped her cheek, "You are carrying my child?"

She nodded, "Yes...it's still very early, I-"

He interrupted, "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I just found out a week or so ago-"

"And still, your brother wanted to keep you from me...keep my child from me."

Uh oh. Susan didn't like where this was going, "Caspian, that is not true."

He moved from atop her as she wrapped the sheet around herself. He shook his head and seethed until he felt her hand move to his back. He turned back to her and stroked her face, "You are so precious to me...and now you're giving me a child. I would sooner kill than allow either of you to be stolen from me."

Susan's eyes widened, "Caspian, I don't want you to kill for me. I just want you to love me."

He kissed her softly, "Of course you have that my darling, but I won't have others threatening our happiness...especially now that you are expecting my heir."

She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, "Caspian, listen to me. I need you to follow your heart alright? Not the years of what you've been told as a Telmarine. Strength is not achieved through force and brutality." She moved her hand to his heart and stared into his eyes, "Your greatest strength is here...right here in your heart. Any king can be cruel and vengeful...but it takes a truly strong ruler to exhibit kindness, mercy and forgiveness. That is the only way I will have you."

He nodded and allowed his hand to trail downwards as he opened the sheet and brushed his fingers over her abdomen, "I knew I marked you."  


* * *

Lord Sosepian and General Glozelle sat in a private study, contemplating their next move. They had hoped Caspian would have reacted more rashly, but Susan's influence on him was too great. The Narnians were free and so far, their plan had not worked at all.

Glozelle clenched his fist, "We need to prove to him that Narnians can't be trusted...there has to be a way."

"Not with her around...filling his head with all sorts of nonsense. He's going to marry her and it will be the end of the Telmarine era."

General Glozelle raised his eyebrows and smirked, "What if she weren't around?"

Lord Sosepian almost laughed, "Right...she'll end up dead and Caspian will go on a mad rampage against his own people...he'll blame the Telmarines for her dead."

"Dead or kidnapped...we can decide which later. But Telmarines won't be blamed...not if we make it look as if a Narnian did it..." Glozelle crossed his arms.

Lord Sosepian laughed evilly as the two men continued to discuss their plans. By the end of their evening, one thing was certain: Susan was in danger.  


* * *

**Need some more reviews people! You still out there?**


	10. Chapter 10

Susan made sure that her brothers and Caspian stayed on opposite ends of the castle. Since finding out about her pregnancy, Peter had barely said two words to her, but Edmund was slowly starting to come around. Lucy, as usual, was the mediator and the support system for all of her siblings. All in all, she was the only Pevensie sibling, other than Susan, who Caspian actually liked.

Caspian was so excited about Susan's pregnancy, he could hardly contain himself. He wanted to tell the entire kingdom, but she convinced him it was bad luck to do so before the third month.

"Something could go wrong", she would say, much to his horror. Nothing could go wrong. His life, up until her, had been one bad thing after another. He couldn't lose her or his child. Frankly, Peter and Edmund were lucky that Susan had been so vocal about loving them and how they took care of her. Caspian would have any other person executed on the spot for what they did.

Caspian began slowly but surely settling into his role as king. Susan was always there to lend a helping hand and show him how to be gentler and kinder, unfortunately for Sosespian and Glozelle.

Behind the scenes, their plan to have Susan kidnapped was developing well. They had found a black dwarf whose ancestors had a grudge against the Pevensies that dated back to the war against the White Witch. In return for successfully kidnapping and holding Susan, their family would have special rights and privileges under new laws that would otherwise segregate and enslave all Old Narnians. They were the perfect partners in crime.  


* * *

Susan yawned and stretched as she sat at the desk in her quarters, waiting for Caspian to return from his evening meeting with Glozelle. She heard a knock at the door and got up to open it. As soon as the door was cracked, it was forcefully pushed open and she was knocked over, spilling books and inkwells to the floor as she tried to break her fall by grabbing onto her desk. She looked up just in time to watch a black dwarf hit her in the head with the handle of a sword, giving her no time to scream. At that moment, Lucy chose the unfortunate opportunity to walk into the doorway. She started to scream, but was grabbed from behind by another dwarf who knocked her unconscious.

"What do ya suppose we do with this one?"

"Ah! Bring her too! Don't forget to leave the note."  


* * *

General Glozelle couldn't seem to stop talking that evening. In fact, Caspian couldn't remember a time with the man had said more than one sentence at a time...and here he was, talking about everything from boats to trees.

It was far too late when he was able to finally make it to Susan's quarters. The first thing he noticed was that the guards in the corridor leading to her chambers were absent. He had them placed there as soon as she returned. He wanted her to be protected at all times.

When he reached her door, he noticed it was open and quickly rushed in, immediately recognizing the spilled books, quills and inkwells as a sign that a struggle had occurred. His eyes darted wildly about as he screamed her name, rushing into the bathing room and back into her main chamber. He spotted a note on the desk and grabbed it as he loudly called for guards and the remaining Pevensies.  


* * *

Edmund rushed back into the library where he, Peter and Caspian had gathered, "Lucy! They've taken Lucy too! She's not in her room or anywhere on the grounds."

Caspian stood staring at the fire with the note clutched in his hands, "They will pay for this...they will all pay! We will find her, and once we do...if she or my child is harmed in any way...they will wish they had never been born."

Edmund and Peter exchanged worried looks before Edmund cautiously approached the volatile king, "What does the note say Caspian?"

Caspian looked down at the note and read, but all in the room could tell that he had memorized it in the short amount of time he had it.

_"You took something important from us, so we have taken something important from you. If you ever wish to see your precious queen again, you and all Telmarines will leave these borders. If our demands are not met by the fifth day, Queen Susan dies and we will terrorize every Telmarine settlement possible. Old Narnia will rise again."_

Peter shook his head, "That doesn't sound like it's an organized effort amongst all Narnians Caspian...most Old Narnians were quite fond of us. This must be a small group of rebels."

Caspian clenched his eyes shut, "My poor love...she was the one who convinced me to allow Narnians to work in the castle...and it put her in danger!"

Edmund looked confused, "What? What do you mean?"

Caspian turned around quickly, "How else do you think her kidnappers slipped into these walls? They had inside help! No...this was a calculated effort by the Narnian people who are still angry about their time in the camps...they will pay for this treachery!"

Peter's eyes widened, "Caspian...we should talk about this."

Caspian glared, "No! We will not! You took her away from me once before and now you will help me get her back from these barbarians! General Glozelle!"

The general immediately opened the door, as if he had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, "Scour the forests for Queen Susan...while you are at it, round up every Narnian you can find and have them sent back to the camps. Kill any who try to escape and question each thoroughly concerning Queen Susan's and Queen Lucy's kidnapping. Have supplies packed, ready my horse and organize a band of rangers. We are going to look for her together."

Edmund rushed forward, taking the young king's arm, "Caspian! You can't do this!"

Caspian snatched his arm out of Edmund's grasp and pointed at him, "You can help me find her, or you can join the rest of your beloved subjects in the prison camps. The choice is yours."

* * *

**And the sh*t hits the fan! Hope you're enjoying! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Susan...Susan, wake up." Lucy whispered as she gently shook her unconscious sister.

Susan's eyes blinked open slowly as she put a hand on her head and sat up slowly, "Oh my...where are we? What happened?"

Lucy bit her lip and trembled slightly, "We've been kidnapped...by black dwarves."

Susan furrowed her eyebrows, "What? This can't be! Why?"

They both fell quiet as their captors walked into the cave, "Shush you!"

Susan pulled Lucy close, "What is the meaning of our kidnapping?"

The dwarves looked between them and smirked, "Well Queen Lucy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You were the only intended target Queen Susan."

"What? Why?" she asked.

The female black dwarf waved her off, "Oh don't worry your highness, you'll be released soon enough. We've just worked out a deal with Lord Sosepian and General Glozelle."

"What deal?" asked Lucy.

"The Telmarines will never accept us back into open society and there's no way we could put up a real fight against them...so we're joining them. Their subjects fear us...they don't trust us. Lord Sosepian and General Glozelle said that our societies work best apart, and in order to show the king that, we kidnapped you to make it look as if Narnians hold some sort of grudge against him. Once he recognizes that our societies should be kept apart, he'll set up segregated settlements. Don't worry Queen Susan. They assured me that you will be released within a week."

Susan's eyes widened, "No! You mustn't believe them! Caspian will hunt you and all Narnians down for this! He's madly in love with me and nearly had my own brothers imprisoned for keeping me from him!"

One of the dwarves face's flinched slightly as he began listening to what she said. He looked uneasy as they all began filing out of the cave.

Tears began welling in Susan's eyes, "Please! You must believe me! War will come to all Narnians if I am kept prisoner!"

Lucy put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder as they heard the entrance of the cave close with a loud clank.  


* * *

The following day, Lucy and Susan were given food and water by their captors. Susan awoke with a cramping in her lower back, but attempted to ignore the gnawing pain to once again plead her case, "Please...you have to let me go! We are all in danger if I am held here."

The female dwarf shook her head, "Oh Queen Susan...just calm down. It's for the best."

Susan threw her hands in the air, "I would not lie to you! I have no reason to lie! I am simply trying to protect you...to protect all of my people!"

One of the male black dwarves smirked, "Lord Sosepian said you would say that. He knows all of your tricks Queen Susan. You knew what was best for us 1300 years ago...not now."

Susan glared and shivered slightly as another cramp took hold of her lower abdomen, "He knows all of my tricks? Well I suppose he doesn't know that I'm carrying Caspian's child. You are holding the mother of the heir to Caspian's throne captive. How do you think he will react to that?"

The faces of their captors turned from smug satisfaction to startled disbelief. The female black dwarf shook her head, "No...it can't be. It's just a trick."

"It's true..." said Lucy as she stood next to her sister. "A royal physician in Archenland confirmed it when we were there. Bring any midwife or healer here now and they will tell you that Queen Susan is pregnant."

Susan stared at them as they looked back and forth between each other, "Well go on! Fetch your most talented midwife or fortune teller! I have nothing to hide!"  


* * *

"Bloody hell...she is pregnant." said the female black dwarf.

Susan emerged from the cave's now open gate with Lucy. She put her hands on her hips, "Do you believe me now?"

They looked down apologetically, "We are sorry Queen Susan...Queen Lucy...we were deceived."

Susan's expression softened, "It's alright. I forgive you...we just-"

Susan was cut off as an arrow whizzed by her, hitting one of her captors in the chest.

Caspian rode up as his guards rounded up the remaining two dwarves. Susan knelt down and took the dwarf's hand as he struggled to breathe, "You...you...forgave me." With those last words, the dwarf died. She looked up as Caspian quickly pulled her into his arms, "Oh my love! Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes...yes, I'm fine."

He put a hand on her belly and searched her eyes, "What of the little one?"

Her hands shook slightly as she tried not to cringe from the cramping that radiated through her stomach, "Fine Caspian...we're fine." She was barely able to get those last words out before she fainted in his arms.  


* * *

Susan didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but had a feeling it had been a while. A chamber maid who had been knitting on the opposite side of the room stood when she noticed Susan stirring, "Your highness, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Where are my siblings? Where is Caspian?"

"Your siblings have been confined to their rooms for the evening...and King Caspian is out..." the woman's voice trailed off as she looked down.

"Out...doing what?" she asked.

She averted her eyes from Susan's gaze, "He is out overseeing the gathering of Narnians for the camps."

Susan's eyes widened, "No...I have to stop him."

The chamber maid stood quickly, "You're in no condition to get out of bed just yet your majesty."

Susan looked at her confusedly, "What? Since when does being pregnant make you unable to walk?"

The chamber maid walked to her bed side and looked at her, "You were carrying two children your highness. The physicians believe that one baby was lost...and they are concerned for the one that still remains."

Susan's mouth dropped open as she clutched her heart, "I lost a child?"

"Yes your highness...I am deeply sorry, but you are still pregnant. The physicians need you to remain in bed for a few weeks to ensure the other child is not at risk."

"Does Caspian know?" asked Susan.

The chamber maid lowered her head, "When he carried you in you were bleeding and unconscious. He was crying out in sorrow about the Narnians taking his child. It took a while for the physicians to examine you, but by the time they determined your condition, the king was already out...seeking vengence."

Susan closed her eyes and looked down, trying not to imagine what kind of revenge Caspian was seeking on innocent people. She looked at the chamber maid, "I must speak to the king as soon as he returns."


End file.
